


A Mother's Sacrifice

by crypticalWitch



Series: superhero bugs [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Gen, Godparents, Herrah is a good mom, The White lady is a gardener, herrah asks Wynn and Terra to look after Hornet and that is the Fic, its not super important but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticalWitch/pseuds/crypticalWitch
Summary: Herrah asks some old friends to take care of her daughter.
Relationships: Herrah the Beast & The Pale King (Hollow Knight), Herrah the Beast/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Series: superhero bugs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209179
Kudos: 5





	A Mother's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Matilda is Midwife. i feel likes its clear enough in the fic,but i also wanted to say somehting here, just in case.

Herrah gently sipped her tea, the low singing of Terra’s greenhouse hummed with Wynn’s voice as he told a story about their youngest, Ghost, and their trouble making. 

"I swear Herrah, once Ghost and Rhys meet,it is over for our peace and quiet!" he laughed.

"It's going to be wonderful," Terra laughed, swirling over to the table to take a of her tea before returning to work

Wynn’s light hair was pulled into a braid, one that gently fell over his silky grey sweater. He looked very out of place in the shimming, lively colours of Terra’s man made forest, but Terra fit in well, her own long and wild grey hair long and free as she swirled around, pruning sickly leaves and watering plants, her dark apron and light shirt each stained with dye and plant material.

“Oh Herrah, How is young Hornet?” Terra asked, turning back around as a vine of ivy took her supplies.

Herrah giggled, “she's good, lively and a little trouble maker. Vespa and Matilda have been wonderful in helping me deal with it.” herrah sighed, knowing for a fact that it could not last. Matilda and Vespa both had their own, more deadly, work, and Hornet would need a proper, longstanding guardian, “she is actually one of the reasons I came today.”

“Is everything alright Herrah dear?” Wynn asked, setting down his tea.

“I am sure you know of The Radiant, and how dangerous she has become?”

“I do not believe any of our ilk is not aware of The Radiant.” Wynn said.

“Watcher, Teacher and I have a plan, one that requires us to sleep, for potentially our whole lives.” The former heroes looked at each other and then at Herrah, “Wynn, Terra, you’ve done so much for us already. helping me raise Hornet, ensuring she is protected even when i am out, everything involving the blackworm ordeal.I understand if you can't take in Hornet, Vespa and Matilda are more than willing to take her in,however...”

"They are Vespa and Matilda," Terra purred and each of pair placed a hand on Herrah’s wrists, “Herrah, we would be honored, but what is this plan?” 

“Watcher is going to wrench Radient's power over the dream world away and exact seals upon it, semi-permanently taking most of the power away from her. However there has to be a guardian… a guardian or three.”

“oh...Herrah!” Wynn sighed, “We would be honoured to take Hornet in.”

“Thank you.” herrah whispered,pulling her friends into a tight hug and blinking tears from her eyes, “thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> =3


End file.
